Wrath of the Darkness
by Galvatream
Summary: Two years after the Rebellion and Order of Light brought an end to the Galactic Empire and a new era of peace emerged. A growing threat within the Unknown Regions sound the drums of war. Sequel to Order of Light and last in the Bridger Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**_Bagur_**  
 ** _-3671 BBY_**

 _Revan watched as his council gathered round, Canderous Ordo, standing in for the Mandalorians sat to his right. Prime, standing in for the Rutharians to his left. To Prime's left, Mitth'alani sat, standing in for the Chiss. Before Revan, sat a scroll. Not far away, Hk 47 watched._ "The scroll, it tells an ancient prophecy." _Mitth'alani spoke, her voice strong._ "Indeed Mitth'alani. But who does it speak off is the question?" _Prime replied. His two large eyes watching the scroll with interest._

"It speaks of an era long ahead of us, an era without any of us alive." _Revan announced. His eyes sweeping over the scroll._ "Well, what does it say?" _Canderous asked. Revan cleared his throat._ "When an Empire falls, a darkness so dark will begin to cover the stars. Consuming the light as they move. When the darkness arrives. A member of the Light's council will arise to take command, uniting the galaxy in a war for freedom." _Mitth'alani blinked, her red eyes scanning the room._ "Who is this member?" _Revan sighed._ "It does not say." _The room was cast into darkness as they armed themselves. A figure laughed and a fight ensured._

 _The face of the killer emerged from the darkness, his blue eyes wide with sinister plans._

 ** _Mandalore_**  
 ** _-Keldabe_**  
 ** _-Present_**

 _Ezra woke fast, his eyes scanning the room he's in. Blinked, Ezra glanced to see that Sabine was still sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, Ezra got up, being carful as to not wake Sabine. Entering the refresher, Ezra whipped his face. 'The hell was that?' Ezra shook his head._ "You ok?" _Ezra sighed, Sabine also managed to know when he wasn't at her side in bed._

"Not really, I need to see Ahsoka and the other members of the Jedi Council tomorrow." _Sabine gave a small nod, turning slightly to face the bed._ "Don't forget, I'm here if you need anything. _" Ezra gave a small nod._

 ** _Yavin IV_**  
 ** _-New Jedi Temple_**

 _Ezra slowly landed the Kom'rk fighter. Powering down the systems before he walked down the ramp. Glancing round, Ezra took a deep breath and advanced forward. Young padawns, knights and masters walked around, each doing what they did best. Entering the Massassi temple, Ezra smiled as Obi Wan told a tale from the Clone Wars._ "And there's my former padawn passing right now." _Ezra shook his head as he walked by._ "Obi Wan, don't go giving the younglings any ideas now." _Obi Wan chuckled._ "You've still got your sense of humour I see."

 _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "I got to get going. I'll see you around." _Obi Wan gave a small nod, turning to face the younglings._

 _Ezra came to a stop by the council chamber. Taking a deep breath, he entered. The door behind him closing._ "Mand'alor, you wanted to speak with us." _Kanan said. He sat on his chair, sitting on Luke's left, but on Kota's right. To the right of Luke, Leia sat, to her right, Ahsoka sat._ "Yes, this concerns something I've learned recently." _Sitting down, Ezra's eyes swept the room._ "Go on." _Luke encouraged._ "A vision of the past." _Leia blinked. Since she had agreed to train. Ezra had taken her in as his padawn, teaching her much. In that time, her respect for him had grown._

"Another one." _Ahsoka stated. Ezra nodded._ "This time, it took place on Bagur, the day that my ancestor and the original council of the Order of Light was killed." _Kanan bit his lower lip, glancing at Kota for a few seconds._ "This is worrying, what did you see and hear?" _Kota asked. Ezra crossed his legs and took a deep breath._ "A prophecy, and the face of the killer. The council was talking, discussing this prophecy when the room fell into darkness. A fight happened. I couldn't see what had happened. But from the darkness. Doom emerged, his eyes were burning with sinister plans."

 _Leia blinked._ "Do you remember the prophecy?" _Ezra gave a small nod._ "When an Empire falls, a darkness so dark will begin to cover the stars. Consuming the light as they move. When the darkness arrives. A member of the Light's council will arise to take command, uniting the galaxy in a war for freedom." _Luke stroked his chin, his mind racing to think._

"Could this empire that falls be the Galactic Empire?" _Kanan thought._ "It might be, it's very possible." _Kota crossed his arms._ "I don't think it was coincidence that Doom killed them while they were discussing the prophecy." _Ezra nodded in agreement._ "I agree, it's too, unusual. And the fact that the force is showing me this now, it all means something. I'm just not sure what it means or is telling us."

 _Luke thought, his mind remembering everything he had been told before._ "You said one of the Yul fleets arrived towards the end of the Battle of Bagur. Is it possible that Doom managed to board one of those ships and escape while letting us all think he's dead." _Ezra blinked._ "It's possible. And if this vision of the past tells me anything, it's that Doom isn't easy to kill. Something's not right. I shall see what Thrawn and Primax think of the prophecy. Perhaps they will see something that we failed to see." _Kota nodded._ "I best be going, I have a system to rule over." _Luke nodded, allowing Ezra to leave._

 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _-Yullon star system_**  
 ** _-Yullon IV_**

 _A figure stopped before the throne. Upon the throne, covered in darkness. Sat their leader._ "My Lord, we have taken out a First Order Fleet." _The figure on the throne smiled. "Very good, keep them out of our space. We must be ready to move out when the time is right." The figure bowed._ "As you command my lord." _The figure left. The leader chuckled. His eyes sweeping the throne room..._ **  
_**

 **We begin with a mystery. Kota is from the Force Unleashed games. I have not played it through completely, but now lack the means to do so anyway.**

 **We are given a glimpse as to how Doom killed Revan and his friends.**

 **Like in legends and canon. Yavin IV is the new home of the Jedi order**

 **Obi Wan's till kicking. But prefers to tell tails and give wisdom to the new generations of Jedi. And making fun of Ezra when he can.**

 **Is Doom alive or dead. It is still unknown if he survived the battle that doomed the Empire at the end of Order of Light.**

 **Keldabe was once the capital of Mandalore. Here, it is once again.**

 **I considered something but decided against it. I'm not giving much, but it'll become clear towards the end of the book.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Kalelogon_**  
 ** _-Unknown Regions_**

 _The world was lush, forests spread across it's surface. Not far above, a large organic, galaxy shaped ship moved. Known as a worldship in basic. It's people knew it as a Koros-Strohna. A living ship, designed to house millions._

 _Close by, a Yul battle fleet slowly moved in. A broadcast was sent out from the fleet's admiral._ "This is Fleet Admiral Kun of the Yul Empire. You have entered Yul Space, leave at once. This is your only warning." _Kun was, like many of his kind, tall and lean. His hair was a bright blonde, his blue eyes observed the worldship. His slit like pupils absorbing all the information he needed to combat this worldship._

 _Kun placed his hands behind his back._ "No response, and they don't seem to be leaving. Battle stations." _The Yul fleet was quick to form an assault formation. Their corvettes ahead with the frigates. Watching, Kun narrowed his eyes._ "Read weapon's to fire on my command."

 _The worldship remained moving. It's large size dwarfing the Yul fleet. The Yul weren't intimidated by the size. To them, they had the numbers and superior firepower. Kun watched, waiting for the Worldship to reconsider it's current path. When it quickly became clear that it wouldn't be leaving. Kun shook his head._ "All batteries, fire."

 _The Devastation Class Star Destroyers unleashed their immense payload upon the Worldship. The Dovin Basal defending the Worldship deflecting many of the shots. Kun noted this defence tactic._ "Of course they would have a way to defend against the more common of weapons. But we all know how they stand up to the Wave Phaser. Captian, have all capital ships charge the Wave Phasers."

 _The Devastation Class Star Destroyer's weapon reactors began building up tremendous amounts of energy. The primary weapon systems going offline as they charged. Within seconds, the weapon reactors were charged. Kun smirked._ "Target the Worshi." _Bringing his hand forward, the eight Wave Phaser batteries opened up. A purple laser firing out._

 _Making contact with the Worldship. Kun smirked as the damage grew. The Worldship slowly tearing itself apart._ "Charge up reactors and wipe them off this world." _Kun commanded. Watching as the remains of the worldship fell down to the world below._ "Duel orbital Autocannons armed and primed for firing admiral." _An officer said. Kun smiled._ "Aim at the crashed remains, then sweep across the world with the remaining weapons, leave the world below a barren wasteland. Let this serve as a reminder as to why you never enter Yul space."

 ** _Bagur_**  
 ** _-Wild space/Unknown Regions_**

 _Thrawn watched as Primax thought long and hard._ "It does make sense that this fallen empire would be the Galactic Empire. And the darkness, I can only image one race that can bring such force upon us. The Yul." _Thrawn nodded in agreement._ "Yes, but when looking at it from other views. Many different factors become known." _Ar'alani soon enters. Handing something to Thrawn before leaving._

"The Yul have taken down more of these Far Outsiders. Another worldship it appears." _Primax chuckled._ "The Far Outsiders won't learn. It's impossible to fight the Yul without tech. Their organic tech fails compared to Yul tech." _Ezra leaned forward._ "Tell me more about these, Far Outsiders." _Thrawn leans back._

"The Far Outsiders come from outside our galaxy. From beyond the Unknown Regions. Canderous Ordo encountered one of their scout ships sometime before he met Revan. That scout ship managed to escape with minimal damage." _Thrawn explained. Ezra nodded, processing everything so far._

"But Doom and his people encountered another scout ship. Unlike the one Ordo encountered, it didn't escape. Rather, it was boarded and it's inhabitants studied." _Ezra allowed his eyes to widen a little._ "Then, all but one were killed. That one was sent back with a message. That message was clear. Keep out." _Ezra leaned back, resting his chin upon his left hand, Ezra sighed._ "They didn't get the message I take it."

 _Thrawn gave a small nod._ "They call themselves Yuuzhan Vong. They use organic material and living beings as weapons, among other things." _Ursa blinked._ "That would explain the organic armour and weapon in Doom's office, as well as the skeleton." _Ezra blinked His mind racing through many thoughts._ "Why would Doom keep a skeleton."

 _Primax leaned forward._ "To study, to learn all he can, find where the joints are weakest, how flexible they can be. So that he can counter their melee attacks." _Ezra stroked his chin. His mind putting together many things at once._ "Doom's been planning something, he's been planning something since that encounter, I feel it. The question is, what's he planning?" _Thrawn rested his elbows upon his desk._

"That is a good question, Doom has been behind so many key events in shaping the galaxy." _Thrawn stated, his eyes bouncing back between Primax and Ezra._ "Perhaps, but before Doom and I had our showdown on _The Phoenix_ , he said this. 'All will bow before my people Bridger.' That gives us a very good idea at what he's been planning for the past 4000 years." _Primax nodded._ "But, we don't know if Doom's still alive." _Thrawn sat back._ "Doom isn't easy to kill. Destroying _The Phoenix_ would not be enough. Doom's alive, because the Yul Empire's fleet movement is still his style. If Doom had truly died that day, the Yul Fleet would've wiped us out in seconds."

 _Ezra thought long and hard._ "I agree, if he's survived for so long to manipulate the Emperor, and those before him. Then he's not going to go down so easily." _Primax nodded._ "He's as stubborn as he is ruthless. But why's he being so quiet?" _Ezra shrugged his shoulders._ "There could be a number of reasons. But one does come to mind. He's wiping out the Yuuzhan Vong before coming here." _Thrawn nodded._ "Indeed, that way he can focus his entire navy and military on us, without a surprise attack from them." _Primax smirked._ "Then perhaps, we should inform the New Republic of our findings. It would do well for them to know that a war is coming." _Ezra nodded._ "I will, Thrawn, you shall come with me to visit the Senate first thing tomorrow." **  
_**

 **Worshi is Yul for worldship**

 **Fleet Admiral Kun appears, he will be a key figure in this story. His history will be explored and why he is so important.**

 **I chose to use the Yuuzhan Vong to demonstrate the power of Wave Phaser's because, one, the Yuuzhan Vong devastated the galaxy. Thus, this shows you just how much of a threat the Yul are.**

 **The Yuuzhan Vong won't be in here much. Because once we get to the war. They'll be, well, it's clearly stated by Thrawn and Ezra.**

 **Hint's that Doom would still be alive. And well, it looks like it's leading towards him being alive. If the nature of the Yul are considered.**

 **What worlds should be used as sites of battles for the coming war with the Yul? I already have an idea for the final battle.**

 **And the First Order. What should happen with them, let them be destroyed by the Yul or have them hide in the shadows?**

 **Kalelogon is a world I just made up. It's similar to Utapau in appearance, but has large lush forests. Unfortunately. This world happened to on the borders of Yul space.**

 **I'll list the weapon systems of the Devastation Class Star Destroyer below;  
Wave Phaser(8)  
Phaser(50)  
Turbolaser(2,000+)  
Ion Cannon(2,000+)  
Point-Defense Laser Cannons(2,000+)  
Proton Torpedoes(30)  
Concussion Missile Launchers(30)  
Point-Defense Missile Launchers(2,000+)  
Mass Driver Missile Launchers(1,000+)  
Heavy Turbolasers(2,000+)  
Heavy Ion Cannons(2,000+)  
Duel Heavy Turbolasers(1,000+)  
Duel Heavy Ion Cannons(1,000+)  
Duel Orbital Autocannons(8)**

 **Yeah, a warship alright. Just goes to show the nature of the Yul.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Coruscant_**  
 ** _-Core Worlds_**

 _A heavily modified Keldabe Class Battlecruiser emerged from hyperspace. The ship hovering closer to Coruscant Two Nebula Class Star Destroyers hovered by. A few Endurance Class Fleet Carriers hovering nearby. Around them, many commandeered Imperial ships took a defensive formation._

 _Several fighters moved about, patrolling for smugglers or pirates. The sight of a Mandalorian capital ship caused them to blink. It had become uncommon to see them so close to the Core Worlds. The fact that Mandalorian vessels had been used by pirates never really helped the fact._

 _The factor that caused the fighters to remain stuck to their patrol route and not bother to check in with The Revan, was the Order of Light's insignia along with Clan Bridger's personal insignia._

 _Walking into the hangar, Ezra glanced at Thrawn._ "Ready to make the report to the senate?" _Thrawn asked. Ezra rolled his eyes._ "Yeah, let's just hope they believe us." _Thrawn gave a small nod in understanding._

 _Heading down to the senate building. Ezra slowly guided the ship in. As Ezra shut down the ships engines. He noticed senate guards walking out. Shaking his head. His grabbed his Revan's helmet and put it on._

 _Walking down the ramp, Ezra watched as the captain spoke._ "This is a secure area citizen." _Ezra chuckled._ "I'd watch your tone captain." _The captain narrowed his eyes. Thrawn slowly walked along._ "You are unable to be here without permission. _" The captain said._

 _Ezra turned to face him._ "My permission was granted the second I became Mand'alor. Now, if you would excuse us, we have an important warning to deliver to the senate." _The captain remained still._ "The senate is in meeting, you are unable to interrupt them with threats." _Ezra remained calm._ "I'm being extremely calm for a Mandalorian, captain, I do not threaten the senate. No, I helped take down the Empire."

 _The captain slowly raised his blaster._ "If times weren't becoming dire captain, I wouldn't be here. But with the severity of this threat, we thought it best, that you were all warned about the coming war." _Ezra smirked as the captain hesitated before lowering his blaster. Ezra slowly walked onwards._ "A wise choice captain. Next time, ask why the person is here before threatening them. If I were any other Mandalorian. You'd be on the ground dead." _The captain gulped before walking away._

 _Making their way inside. Ezra and Thrawn stopped in the senate chamber. Walking out into a pod. Ezra glanced round as they talked. "_ We need to explore the Unknown Regions. Think about all the potential resources out there." _Thrawn shook his head before stepping forward. Activating the pod, we flew down to the group._

"Exploring the Unknown Regions while a war is going on isn't wise Ackbar." _The Mon Calamari blinked._ "And how would you know?" _Thrawn smirked._ "Because I am from the Unknown Regions. Funnily enough, it must be by coincidence that we had come with matters concerning the Unknown Regions as well." _Ackbar narrowed his eyes in interest._ "And what might that be?" _Thrawn stepped back, allowing Ezra to step forward._

"An Imperial Grand Admiral. The one who brought Naboo to ash, the one we all believe to be dead. Is still alive." _The senate exploded into talk._ "Impossible, his flagship blew up with him onboard." _Ezra smirked._ "Yet, Doom was alien. Had you payed attention during the broadcast, you would've noticed that his pupils were slits. Not circular like a human. And his race, the Yul. Are from the Unknown Regions." _Ackbar blinked._ "So." _Thrawn soon stepped forward._ "My people have been at war with the Yul for over 20 generations, yet we did not ask for the war. It happened."

 _Ackbar blinked._ "So why haven't you negotiated peace with them?" _Thrawn narrowed his eyes._ "Doom's people had a fleet at the battle of Bagur. If Doom had truly died that day, then the Empire would still be in control of the galaxy, because all resistants it would've hade would be gone." _Ackbar crossed his arms._ "And where are you leading us?"

 _Ezra looked at Thrawn._ "the Yul are warriors at heart. My people were exploring the galaxy, when we entered upon their territory. They destroyed our first exploration fleet. And we considered it an act of war. My people do not start wars unless we are attacked first. As it happens, we started to learn more about the Yul. Their nature, warships and vast amount of territory they control."

 _Thrawn closed his eyes._ "But they will not accept any reasonable terms of peace. The only they would accept is our complete and total eradication." _Ackbar stood back from shock. Thrawn's voice was cold, fear was clear in it._ "But, Doom, he's been within the known galaxy for 4000 years. Learning. Every event that impacted the galaxy, he had a hand in. He manipulated the events, he played everyone. Slowly turning the galaxy to chaos for when his people came to take over, no one would be able to stop them."

 _Everyone heard the fear in his voice._ "I back up Thrawn's claims." _Ezra exclaimed. Watching as everyone turned to face him, and then faced Thrawn. Seeing one of the most feared Imperial Grand Admirals showing fear, started to cause them to see a new side of him._ "And why should we trust a former Imperial who followed the Empire's orders to the letter." _Ezra stepped forward. His eyes watching Ackbar closely._ "Thrawn was never loyal to the Empire. Rather, he had been sent to gather information and potential allies to his people. It was when I discovered that the Chiss were members of the Order of Light, that I worked up a plan to fake his death. But you should believe him. Because Doom clearly stated that he's been planning to invade our galaxy for a long time."

 _Ackbar eyed Ezra._ "As a warrior, I expected this from you." "All will bow before my people." _Ackbar blinked._ "Did you just threaten us?" _Ezra shook his head slowly._ "Those were the words Doom said to me when I engaged him in battle aboard his flagship." Ackbar stepped back. "And we will negotiate peace with him." _Thrawn shook his head and stepped forward._ "Have you not been hearing what we're saying. Doom killed Revan, Doom killed the original members of the Order of Light. You cannot have peace with the Yul, the Yul, once given an order, will follow that order to death. They are bound by an oath, by a code of honour. They serve their lord, they serve one leader, the Grand General. And with that, comes true loyalty. If you sit back and let them take over, it will be another Empire. Only this time, rebellion will never succeed."

 _Ezra nodded. Ackbar blinked, his eyes shifting from Ezra to Doom._ "Every world under Yul control, every race under their rule, has been forced into slavery, they were subjugated. Any rebellion these races put up, were crushed in weeks. It was why Doom was able to fight back against the Rebellion so easily. Because he had seen these tactics before. A Yul will never surrender, they seek to see themselves as the sole race of the galaxy, to remove those who may insult them." **  
_**

 **Extreme history lesson about the Yul and their war with the Chiss.**

 **Everyone has another side to them. I expect Ackbar's other side to stubborn.**

 **The nature of the Yul will be a constant plot point throughout the story. With many different sides given.**

 **Thrawn reveals a side of his that seems to rarely emerge. Fear**

 **Planets for the war to happen on and over. Hit me with them. Need them, else this story will be short.**

 **Ezra has been mentioning Doom's desire to conquer the known galaxy since he started to connect many things.**

 **Doom stated he was Grand General to Saw. This states that he is or was the leader of the Yul Empire. With how Thrawn has stated the Yul's nature. It's highly likely that Doom is still alive.**

 **The heavily modified Keldabe Class Battlecruiser just has added weapon systems among other things. In appearance, it is still the same.**

 **Thrawn states that peace with the Yul is impossible, and gives reasons as to why. Considering how Konstantine's fate was when he insulted Doom. It is possible that what Thrawn stated is true.**

 **The Endurance Class Fleet Carrier and Nebula Class Star Destroyer are two New Republic capital ships from legends. With the Nebula being similar to the Imperial Star Destroyer, the Endurance is similar to the Venator Star Destroyer.**

 **What should happen to the First Order? Should they die? Or go into hiding?**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Coruscant_**  
 ** _Core Worlds_**

 _The senate was silent. Everyone was processing what Thrawn had just said. No one knew what to say. Before them, a former Imperial Grand Admiral and the Mand'alor were telling them that peace wouldn't be an option with the Yul. Mon Mothma blinked. Her eyes gazing upon the two before them._ "I understand your argument well, You both have great skill and reputation for bringing the Empire down. But that does not mean what you say."

 _Ezra narrowed his eyes, stepping forward, he removed his helmet and slammed it down upon the side. Drawing all eyes upon him._ "Listen here, I didn't have to come and save your sorry ass from Yavin IV that day, but I did. Because if I didn't. I would've gone against all the Order of light stand for. I know Doom well, he has long been to source of my families suffering. He killed Revan. If that doesn't make you understand how much of a threat we're talking about here, then I don't know what will. Because I've had it with you're stubborn peaceful ways at times. I nearly died fighting Doom, he layed waste to Naboo without any remorse or regret."

 _Ezra paused, his eyes glancing round as he took a deep breath._ "He..." _Ezra started, his tone filled with sadness._ "He..." _Ezra swallowed, closing his eyes, he glanced down._ "He killed my parents." _Ezra paused, opening his eyes as he glanced back up at Mon Mothma._ "He killed my leader. Threatened my mother in-law. He did it all without remorse or care for those affected." _Many senators glanced down, eyes filled with interest._

 _Ezra took a deep breath._ "My parents died saving your sorry ass from the Empire. My former leader died because I came was busy with you lot. He threatened Sabine's mother to get to her, so he could use her to get to me." _Mon Mothma blinked. Ackbar opened his mouth but promptly shut it again._ "Doom does what did with reason. But, he's planning something. Something huge, larger then a single empire, republic, alliance, large then those. He plans to bring a war that will threaten billions of innocent beings. Only a unified galaxy could possibly defeat him."

 _Ackbar quickly spoke._ "So, how can we believe you, you might just be making this up for the purpose of revenge." _Ezra quickly turned his gaze upon Ackbar._ "I am insulted that you would think such a thing. I have an entire culture of people to look out for, I am here because this threat threatens them as much as it does your people. And you should be worried, because your people are far closer to the Unknown Regions then mine. When Doom does come, your people will be one of the first to fall before his might. Perhaps then, you will finally understand how much of a threat he is." _Ezra put his helmet back on. Turning round, Ezra sat down._

 _Mon Mothma finally opened her mouth._ "We shall have to come to a conclusion with this warning. I will not throw it out the window, but I will take it into consideration." _Ezra nodded. The pod with him and Thrawn moving fast._

 _Walking back to their ship, the guards noticed the rage and anger lifting off Ezra. One of the guards whispered to another._ "Whatever happened inside, it's pissed him off." _The guard nodded. Watching as the Kom'rk fighter took off._

 ** _Mandalore_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**

 _Gar Saxon blinked. Before him, stood the royal palace. By his side, his brother, Tiber Saxon stood. Ahead of them, their new leader, Maul stood. Maul paced back and fourth. On their knees before him, sat Sabine, Fenn Rau and Bo-Katan. Glancing at Sabine, Maul smiled._ "You, you are different to the others. I can feel it. You..." _Two members of Clan Saxon were quickly thrown to the side._

 _The Ezra slowly walked up the steps. His eyes burning with rage._ "You. I return from a journey to Core Worlds with a warning only to come to find you threaten my wife and my people." _Maul chuckled before he walked forward. His eyes glancing at Ezra._ "So, Kenobi's padawn is the new Mand'alor. How pathetic." _Ezra narrowed his eyes._

"You don't get to talk Maul. You needed Savage to even fight my former master. But, I guess event he Sith had issues." _Maul quickly grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it._ "I will end you for that insult. My brother was a warrior by my side. There was no harm in having numbers." _Ezra shook his head and grabbed both the Darksaber and his lightsaber from his belt._ "Why now Maul, a threat far greater then even the Sith prepares to advance upon us, and here you are, threatening my family, my protectors, my people. You do not understand leadership. A leader serves his people, the people do not serve the leader. But respect his commands and follow without question, Because they have complete faith in him. You, you do not do what a leader should. You waste their lives because they are nothing compared to your skill. But I can see what others bring. They bring strength, hope, power. But you fight alone, you have no friends or comrades, only slaves to do with as you wish. They give you nothing but anger and failure. Because, you are not a leader."

 _Maul yelled with rage and charged forward only to quickly grab his throat fast. Choking hard, Maul blinked._ "What the?" _Ezra asked. A dark chuckle could be heard behind them._ "Bridger speaks the truth, a leader serves their people. And I know that well." _Maul widen his eyes before an orange blade cleaved his head clean off. Ezra blinked before he turned round. Before him, several Deathtrooper like troops stood. Their armour red. One of them had black shoulder pauldrons. 'Must be a captain.' Ezra thought. Before them, stood a man._

 _He had a black cape. His helmet was similar to Darth Vader. His armour was much like the Deathtrooper looking guys behind him. His hand grasped the orange lightsaber before he put it on his belt. Ezra noticed two lightsaber hilts on the belt. His mind raced with many thoughts. The only thing that stood out to Ezra. Were the blue eyes on the man's face. His mask had two holes for his eyes. They were blue. Much like Doom's. Slit's replaced the pupils, and the shades of blue were each different._

 _Ezra noticed the force was stronger in this man, but he could feel a weak pulse of the force within the troops behind him. It was much like the one he had sensed within Doom._ "We meet at last, Ezra Bridger." **  
_**

 **I never forgot about Maul. I just didn't know how to bring him into the fold. I got this idea just now.**

 **Who is the new mysterious figure, and those men with him. Hints are given about their identity.**

 **Ezra snaps at the senate, giving them a piece of his mind and experiences.**

 **More about Doom's plans, his goals, purpose and nature.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Mandalore_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**

"We meet at last Ezra Bridger." _Ezra could feel the force radiating of this man like an out of control fire. he force was extremely strong within him. So strong that it surprised Ezra at how he had managed to hide his signature from him all this time._ "Who are you?" _Ezra asked. His eyes narrowed as he watched the figure closely._ "I, am Yul Lord Vroom God. Brother of our mighty Grand General." _Ezra widen his eyes. Yul, they were Yul. His mind quickly put together a natural sign of a Yul. The Yul were all force sensitive. But it appeared that not all of them could control the force to such a degree that Vroom God could._

"But, you can call me Darth Grinder." _Ezra blinked, he narrowed his eyes quickly and ignited his blades._ "Get your sorry ass of Mandalore at once, or I'll take you apart, limb by limb." _Vroom, or Grinder laughed._ "You are a fool to challenge me Bridger. My lord spoke highly off you, he was the one who requested I come here. Now, you will come back with me. Willingly ot not." _Ezra ignited both blades and quickly charged forward. Grinder rose his hand, halting Ezra in place._

"Disappointing, did you even open that holocron to learn? Or did you leave it on a shelf to collect dust?" _Ezra blinked, He watched as the warriors around him quickly aimed upon Grinder._ "Call your men off, and they will live to fight another day." _Grinder quickly sensed something else. Blinking, he smirked._ "Or your wife shall die." _Ezra widen his eyes before closing them._ "Stand down." _Grinder quickly released Ezra._ "Now, will you come with us? Or we will we have to take you back with a fight?" _Ezra quickly rushed forward, bringing his blades up, Ezra readied himself to strike a blow upon Grinder._

 _Sabine watched as Ezra was quickly punched into the ground by Grinder. Widening her eyes, she watched as Grinder lifted his head up._ "I would kill you, but my brother has given me orders not to end your pathetic life." _Grinder quickly kneed Ezra in the face, knocking him out cold. Turning round, Grinder laughed._ "Enjoy your freedom while you can. It won't last." _With that, they left._

 ** _Coruscant_**  
 ** _Core Worlds_**  
 ** _6 hours later_**

"Before you come to your decision, I have something to say." _Mon Mothma eyed as Sabine flew a pod down. Luke, Primax and Thrawn behind her. Mon Mothma noticed that Ezra wasn't present._ "If I may ask, but where is the Mand'alor?" _Sabine closed her eyes before opening them again._ "That is why I am here. six hours ago. Mandalore was attacked." _Many senators were quick to speak._ "Then why are you here?" _Sabine eyed them, her glare quickly shut them up._ "The ones who made the attack, were Yul." _Many started to blink, some checked if their ears were clean and they were hearing right._

"Yes, the Yul attacked. The one who lead the attack, was their leaders brother, Vroom God, or, Darth Grinder. He attacked and harmed our leader. Taking him prisoner. You all thought that the Yul were no joke. Grinder took down Ezra in seconds with little effort." _Luke quickly stepped forward._ "Ezra is a skilled warrior, he was the one who took down the Emperor, but if he was taken down in seconds by this Grinder, then we all underestimate the power of the Yul." _Primax and Thrawn nodded in agreement._

 _Sabine quickly face Mon Mothma._ "I come here, because the attack on Mandalore. Was a declaration of war. The Yul have declared war upon us all. And they took down one of our greatest fighters." _Mon Mothma was quick to stand up._ "This meeting is over, all New Republic military and naval forces are to prepare for war, if what these four state is true, then the fate of the galaxy is in our hands." _Sabine gave a small nod. Mon Mothma gave a small nod in return._ "As of today, we are at war, with an enemy we have never seen or heard off before. But from what little we have, we can already tell that they are a force to reckon with."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**

 _Ezra groaned as he felt arms dragging him along a hallway. Glancing round, Ezra noticed many of these red Deathtroopers standing guard. Glancing forward, Ezra widen his eyes as Grinder stood next to a throne. On the other of the throne, stood a female. Her hair was a pinkish purple, but her outfit was black, what appeared to be some form of life-support system was attached to the torso. By her side, was a small blaster._

 _Sitting on the throne, sat a man Ezra was familiar with. The white outfit was all but gone. Replaced with a grey uniform. It was similar to the Grand Admiral's outfit. He had two gold pauldrons, but his eyes watched with sinister motivations._ "We meet again, Ezra Wren-Bridger." _Ezra widen his eyes as the man leaned into the light._ "Doom" **  
_**

 **I know that the force can be used to conceal a force signature. But I like to believe that there's a limit on how much it can hide.**

 **Doom is alive, and he has reverted from the Empire's Grand Admiral outfit to another.**

 **Vroom, or Grinder, is Doom's brother. It was mentioned in Order of Light that Doom had a brother.**

 **The Yul are able to feel the force. They use to be immune to it's effects in an the development stage. But I felt it was too overpowered.**

 **If Doom has attacked Mandalore. It is safe to say that the Yuuzhan Vong are no more.**

 **Doom still want's Ezra**

 **Grinder notes the he knows of Revan's holocron. How he came to obtain such knowledge is unknown. Why will be revealed.**

 **Both Maul and Grinder notice something off about Sabine. What could it be? You'll all find out towards the end.**

 **What should happen to the First Order?**

 **What worlds should be bombed into a wasteland?**

 **Which worlds should the primary battles happen on and above?**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Yullon IV_**  
 ** _-Unknown Regions_**

 _Hiccup Kept his gaze focused on the figure before him._ "I had a feeling you were still kicking." _Doom chuckled._ "Oh, I've come to far to die to a reactor sabotage." _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "What do you want?" _Doom glanced towards the female on his left for a split second._ "Hol oul undstn basis." _The female said. Doom nodded._

"Hol Mandordelor. Tak la pris fo brin wsh" _Doom responded. Eyes landing upon Ezra._ "You will join us young Bridger." _Ezra snorted,_ "I will never join you." _Doom chuckled._ "You will, and when you do, you will thank me for everything."

 ** _Mandalore_**  
 ** _-Outer Rim_**

 _Sabine moved back and fourth, every stride was taken with care, her mind going was racing over many different thoughts. "Why attack now? Why take Ezra? What do they want with him? Why?" Were but a few of the many things she asked herself. Biting her lower lip, Sabine sighed. "They is always a reason for these things. It's simple, Doom wanted Ezra during the time of the Galactic Empire. He has something planned, I don't know what it is, but it can't be good." Sabine told herself._

 _Ursa watched her daughter go back and fourth. Blinking, she wondered what was on her mind. Worry for her son in-law was one hers. "Ezra's capture must be hard for her. She's had to take his place on the Order of Light's council and fill the roll of Mand'alor while he's gone. She's got stress to deal with, and the worry that he might be dead." Ursa thought, her eyes tracing each step Sabine took with interest._

"I'm going to Bagur, perhaps Thrawn and Primax have an idea as to why Ezra was taken." _Sabine stated, Ursa nodded. Watching as her daughter stopped at the door._ "Take care of Mandalore till I get back mother." _Ursa gave a small nod, watching as her daughter left._

 ** _Bagur_**  
 ** _-Wild Space/Unknown Regions_**

 _Thrawn sighed._ "I don't know why, but Doom has been obsessed with Ezra since he first discovered him. Doom has always wanted Ezra at his side." _Sabine glanced at Primax._ "He wouldn't even join him, Ezra's loyalty to Mandalore and those he cares about is far greater then any torture or brainwashing." _Primax glanced down._ "The Yul, they can be very persuasive. They have ways to manipulate ones mind and loyalties. Ways that even we don't fully understand."

 _Sabine sighed._ "So what do we do, we're a warrior down, and the war has been declared." _Thrawn sighed._ "We should begin to narrow down the worlds that Doom would leave as barren wastelands." _Primax nodded._ "Agreed, we already know that he isn't willing to bombard worlds with history, history rich with the secrets of the force, the Sith or Jedi. That narrows down many worlds." _Sabine sighed._ "Yavin IV, Korriban, Tython, Lothal, Coruscant. We can cross them off the list. Dromund Kaas as well." _Thrawn said, listing select worlds he knew would be left alone._

"The only problem now, is knowing where he'll strike first." _Sabine stated, her gaze bouncing between Thrawn and Primax._ "Doom will target open worlds first. To demonstrate what happens when you resist him." _Sabine bit her lower lip. It was already tough with Ezra in the hands of the enemy. But_ _ **now, now they are at war, and have no idea when the enemy will make the first move.**_

 ** _Endor_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**

 _The forest moon of Endor was relatively silent. The Ewoks went about their day to day business with little to no worry. The moon was also one of the last Imperial holdouts who refused to head into the Unknown Regions._

 _Inside the heavily armed bunker, Former Imperial Admiral Pellaeon sat. He had become Supreme Commander of the Imperial forces who remained within the known galaxy. Having served under Doom, he knew what he was like._

 _Pellaeon sighed, war was coming, and he needed allies. Glancing up, he sighed._ "Doom's going to come someday and end us all." _Pellaeon stood up slowly, his gaze falling upon the holotable. A thought came to mind._ "New Republic? Or Order of Light? Who to call?" _Pellaeon was conflicted, he knew both would want him dead, but he still controlled a relatively sizeable chunk of the Imperial Navy and military. They would be his primary offers for an alliance against Doom._

 _Contacting the Order of Light and New Republic, Pellaeon braced himself for a long and painful negotiation. Mon Mothma, Sabine, Thrawn and Primax soon appeared. Each eyeing him with distrust._ "Pellaeon, you survived the battle of Bagur." _Thrawn exclaimed. His eyes watching closely._ "Yes, I managed to escape with Doom, only to discover his real plans afterwards." _Sabine sighed._ "When did you leave him?"

 _Pellaeon bit his lower lip._ "About three weeks after the battle of Bagur, many other crew members of The Phoenix went to escape with me. I was the only one who managed to escape." _Primax narrowed his eyes._ "And why do you contact us?" _Pellaeon glanced down._ "Doom plans to invade." _Sabine sighed._ "He has already declared war on us." _Pellaeon widen his eyes._ "He has? when? where? why didn't I know?" _Sabine glanced down._ "He captured my Ezra, my husband." _Pellaeon glanced down._ "Damn, his droid?" _A new image appeared behind Sabine._ "He is still hear, he was on Bagur when the attack happened."

 _Pellaeon gave a small nod._ "I'm willing to provide what resources I have at my fingertips for this war. Because you'll need everything you have to fight back against him. I've seen his personal fleet, it's at least a thousand ships large, couple hundred capital ships, thousands of fighters and smaller ships. And his flagship." _Thrawn glanced at Pellaeon._ "And what resources do you have exactly?" _Pellaeon sighed, he knew it was coming._ "I lead the Imperial forces who refused to head to Jakku, surrender to the New Republic or head to the Unknown Regions." _Mon Mothma blinked._ "How have I not noticed these forces?" _Pellaeon bit his lower lip._ "We decided to remain hidden till the time was right to emerge again. We rule over a small amount of territory, with Endor serving as our capital."

 _Sabine glanced at Pellaeon._ "And what's going to stop you from turning on us when this is all over?" _Pellaeon sighed._ "Those of us here didn't like what the Empire did, but we are the ones who were to afraid to fight back, we were the ones who saw through the lies of the Emperor. All of us had served alongside a Jedi in the Clone Wars. And by hell, Ezra saved my life in the Clone Wars, I owe him for that." _Thrawn thought for a few seconds._ "And what do you plan to do after the war is over?" _Pellaeon glanced at Mon Mothma._ "We would be returning to our space and living out the rest of our lives in peace. Hell, I don't want war, I've seen what it can bring. Hell, everyone here loves the different cultures around here, some of us love the Ewok ways, so much that some have given up to help them out." _Mon Mothma nodded._

"Very well." _Sabine sighed._ "While I stand in for Ezra, I still think it best we call this alliance something large, three large galactic powers have come into an alliance together." _Thrawn nodded._ "Indeed, All of us here has seen what war can bring. Our alliance, should be known as the Alliance of Freedom and Peace." _Mon Mothma nodded._ "Agreed." _Pellaeon smirked._ "I agree with it also." _Primax quickly spoke in his native language, clicking and hissing at someone out of sight._ "My King has just informed me that the Yul are on the move, they have moved their attention away from Rutharian and Chiss space, they're headed towards Serenno." **  
_**

 **Yul words in this chapter:  
Hol=he  
oul=only  
undstn=understand  
basis=basic  
Mandordelor=Mand'alor  
Tak=take  
la=the  
pris=prisoner  
fo=for  
brin=brain  
wsh-wash**

 **Pellaeon has returned. If Doom survived, then it's clear that Pellaeon did.**

 **As to why Pellaeon acts the way he does now wanting peace goes with what he saw and experienced when among the Yul in the Unknown Regions.**

 **I consider using the Galactic Alliance from legends as the alliance name, but decided against it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Serenno_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**

 _Fleet Admiral Kun stood upon the bridge of his flagship, a Devastation class Star Destroyer called The Javelin, command ship of the Abyss Attack Fleet. Below the Abyss Attack Fleet, Rested the world of Serenno. Kun allowed a small smirk to form upon his face as he watched the world with interest. Resting his arms behind his back, Kun turned his head slightly._ "All units, prepare for orbital bombardment."

 _His orders were carried out swiftly. No one wasted time in prepping the duel orbital autocannons for firing. Watching closely, Kun smirked as a small fleet of New Republic ships dropped from hyperspace._ "Captain, tell our forces to hold position, move _The Javelin_ into attack range." _The captain glanced up, his eyes narrowing to a look of understanding._

 _Upon the flagship of the New Republic fleet, the admiral stood, observing the Abyss Attack Fleet._ "Admiral, the enemy command ship is moving into attack range." _The admiral blinked._ "And the other ships?" _He asked. His mind thinking that the Order of Light had exaggerated the Yul's tactics. "_ They remain in orbital position, ready to bombard Serenno." _The admiral put a hand to his chin._ "I think our friends in the Order of Light exaggerated the Yul. Have the fleet ready to bombard the command ship."

 _Kun watched with a small grin._ "Fleet Admiral, do we fire?" _Kun brought a single hand up._ "Allow them to have the first shot. Our shields will hold up to their firepower." _The captain bowed in understanding. Kun watched silently, already tracing out the weak points within the enemy forces._ "Captain, have our weapons trained upon these points." _Kun went on to give out several different location._

 _The admiral of the New Republic fleet watched with interest._ "They do not fire upon us, are they stupid?" _The captain blinked._ "Admiral, I think they're giving us the first shot." _The admiral laughed._ "Really, do they want to die so badly? Fire all batteries."

 _Kun smirked as the New Republic fleet unleashed their firepower upon his flagship. Chuckling lightly, Kun glanced at the captain._ "Shield status?" _The captain turned round._ "Shields at 92% Fleet Admiral." _Kun gave a small nod._ "Good, let them stop firing before we contact their flagship."

 _The admiral watched with interest._ "Hold your fire. Captain, get me a read out of their shields." _The captain nodded. Quickly returning with a small datapad._ "Only at 92% after all that! What the hell do they use for shields?" _The admiral was shocked. The Order of Light had, indeed not exaggerated about the Yul at all_ "Admiral, the flagship is hailing us."

"Let us see what they want." _Soon, the image of Kun appeared._ "Ah, admiral, I see you have held your fire. Tell me, what do you think off our capital ship?" _The admiral narrowed his eyes._ "You certainly live up to what the Order of Light stated. But we will continue to bombard your ship, it's a fleet against a single ship." _Kun chuckled lightly._ "Admiral, this warship can take on two to three capital ships at once, had you not heard about the Yuuvan and their unfortunate destruction. They had ships equal in size to a world. And my fleet took down a good number of those." _Kun smirked._ "So, I want to ask you, do you have any last words?" _The admiral smirked. "_ You'll never take us down, these ships were built to last."

 _Kun chuckled as he cut the call. Turning round to face the front, he smirked._ "All batteries, fire at will." _The hull of The Javelin quickly lit up with Turbolaser and Ion Cannon fire. The sides of the ship's dagger like shape firing off many concussion missiles and proton torpedoes._ "Captain, activate the gravity well generators, they will not escape."

"Gravity well generators activated Fleet Admiral." _Kun smirked. Watching as one of the smaller New Republic ships was torn to shreds._ "Focus fire upon their point defense system. Inform the Nax interceptors to cover the Lor bombers. I want all Pob fighters moving out as a distraction. Hold back the God interceptor bombers."

 _The admiral watched in awe and fear as his fleet was slowly torn to shreds._ "Captain, launch all fighters, and fire all batteries." _The captain gave a small nod, quickly moving to give out his orders. Watching silently. The admiral was shocked at how quickly his smaller ships fell. The power held by a single ship overpowering his forces was significant._

 _Kun soon shook his head._ "Captian, get the other capital ships bombing Serenno, every other ship is to engage the New Republic fleet." _Kun watched with joy as his orders were carried. His fighters were fast to swarm the New Republic fighters, bombers and interceptors. The New Republic numbers quickly started to dwindle, their forces becoming smaller and smaller._

 _The admiral blinked once more, watching with fear before he closed his eyes._ "Captain, chart a direct course for the flagship. If we're going to die here, then we're taking out one of their ships." _The captain nodded._

 _Kun watched as the New Republic's flagship quickly started to move. Widening his eyes, Kun blinked before regaining his sense of order._ "Captain, charge Wave Phasers and target the enemy flagship." _The captain nodded, quickly relaying the orders._

 _The admiral watched silently before the captain spoke._ "Admiral, we're detecting a massive energy buildup within the enemy flagship." _The admiral blinked, his eyes quickly eyeing eight weapon batteries that had yet to fire._ "Captain, those eight weapon batteries, they have not fired once this entire battle." _The captain widen his eyes._ "You mean, that energy buildup is related to those batteries?" _The admiral shrugged his shoulders._ "It's a guess, but I believe it may be."

 _Kun watched silently._ "Weapon's reactor fully charge." _Kun cleared his throat._ "FIRE!" _The purple laser bolts quickly lit up the hull as they fired out towards the New Republic flagship._

 _The admiral widen his eyes as the first shot made contact. The blasts shredding through the outer hull and exposing the inner workings of the Nebula Class Star Destroyer. Widening his eyes, he realised just what these weapons were._ "Get a warning back to the New Republic, tell them of the early warning signs and how much of a threat they are." _The captain nodded, rushing to carry out the orders._

 _The New Republic Flagship quickly started to break apart, large sections flying off from the many explosions. The bridge was soon engulfed in flames as the ship was torn apart. Kun watched with a small smile. A smirk forming as the New Republic fleet was no more._ **  
_**

 **Yuuvan is Yul for Yuuzhan Vong**

 **Devastation Class Star Destroyers are tough and formidable. What do you think?**

 **Serenno is the first to fall. What other worlds should fall? Keep in mind that they need to be close to Serenno in the galactic map else things will get difficult.**


	8. Chapter 7

**[Warning, torture towards the end of the chapter, avoid if you hate blood.]**

 ** _Coruscant_**  
 ** _Core Worlds_**

 _Sabine stood, watching as the senate spoke about the Yul's threat._ "It's only been a week since the war began and already they've taken many worlds. How can we even hope to beat such a threat?" _Someone stated. Sabine glanced over towards the origin of the voice. It was true that the Yul had taken many worlds, Serenno was but the start. Zonama Sekot, Belkadan, Ord Janon, Sernpidal, Bastion, Helska, Bimmiel, Telos, Ruuria, Cadomai, Lorrd, Mystus VII, Bonadan, Kamar, Ammuud, Etti IV. They were the worlds that the Yul had already taken. Most had become a barren wasteland._

"While most of us can agree with that, we all have to fight for our homes, for our people. They're attacking from the same direction that the Rebellion rose, the same direction that the Yul fleet at Bagur left and arrived in." _Mon Mothma glanced up at Sabine, her eyes wanting to know more._ "What do you suggest then?" _Sabine took a deep breath._ "I think what lies within the Unknown Regions at that side of the galaxy is Yul space." _Thrawn soon stepped forward._ "The Yul control a vast amount of space within the Unknown Regions, so vast that their space was able to rival that of the Empire."

 _Many glanced round, eyes looking up quickly._ "So, we should be able to hold them back." _Primax quickly stepped forward. Clicking and hissing behind him at his aid._ "There is a hyperspace that leads directly to the Yul capital, the only problem is, we need to find the ancient Jedi world of Tython, and to do that, we need to explore the Deep Core." _All eyes fell upon Primax._ "And how would we assault them, they are no doubt aware of this hyperspace route. And would be gathering a large force... oh my. We need to find Tython or we could be facing an invasion from behind."

 _Primax nodded._ "Indeed, we will need to act quickly." _Many nodded slowly. All glancing towards Sabine._ "So, how should we find this world?" _Sabine sighed._ "I don't have any idea, all I know is that it's in the Deep Core, at least, that's what Ezra told me. an ancestor of his found the world once before. But I have a feeling someone with a strong connection to the force might be able to find it."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**

 _Ezra groaned as he lifted his head up. He could feel extreme pain going throughout his body, before him, Doom stood, his eyes watching with interest. The silence was tense, and Ezra hated it._ "I must say young Bridger, no one has ever managed to resist our influence for so long." _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "I'll. make. sure. you. suffer." _He replied between breaths. Doom chuckled. Pain quickly shot up Ezra's body._

 _Screaming in pain, Ezra managed to avoid eye contact with Doom._ "Keep this up and you'll die. No one can withstand us forever." _Doom paused, a small grin forming upon his lips._ "Not even you." _Ezra spat upon the ground. Doom sighed. Turning round, he gave a small nod towards the pinkish purple haired female. Whispering something to her quietly, Ezra wondered what he had said. The grin that formed upon her lips was anything but good for him._

 _Bracing for more pain, Ezra watched as the female quickly kicked him in the stomach. Wincing in pain, Ezra spat out some blood. Looking back up at the female, he could tell that she was far from satisfied. Readjusting her stance, she quickly picked Ezra up from the ground, looking into his eyes, she smirked before kneeing and flipping him over. Hitting the ground hard, Ezra grunted from the pain. The female soon stepped forward once more. Leaning down, she quickly grabbed something from her belt and eyed it._

 _Ezra swallowed as she her grin soon turned into a evil smile._ "You..." _She paused, Ezra could hear her tone, the voice was calm, but it held so much evil in it._ "You're going to join us. But I hope you don't for a while, I'm already enjoying this." _Ezra widen his eyes before she quickly stabbed the item into his shoulder. Screaming in pain, Ezra saw the blood tickle down his arm and hit the floor. The female quickly cracked her neck and knuckles._

 _Grabbing the item, she quickly dragged it down a short way before twisting it. Ezra screamed in pain as more blood fell from his arm. She quickly took it out. Ezra quickly got a good look at the item, it was a small blade, like a knife of sorts. It had razored edges, and the blood, it was his. The female soon lifted her right foot into the air and brought it crashing down upon Ezra's left arm. Screaming, Ezra closed his eyes, his mind attempting to access the force only to find the amount pain he was going through refused to let him even tap into it._

 _The female soon lifted Ezra up, punching him hard in the stomach, she quickly grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee. Ezra quickly fell back, his body slamming against the wall. The pain had become unbearable. Closing his eyes tightly, Ezra waited for the next blow, only for it to never come. Opening them again, he saw that the female had left the room. Closing his eyes, Ezra fell to the ground, exhausted and out of energy. He felt alone, weak. He had been foolish to charge Grinder when they first met on Mandalore, he no longer felt he was the same person he was before._

 _His mind finally focused upon one memory, that of his early life on Mandalore..._ **  
_**

 **An exact location of Yul space is given, towards the areas of space beyond the Outer Rim in the direction of Yavin IV and Serenno. Yul space wraps round to the north of Bastion within the Unknown Regions, meeting the Chiss and Rutharian borders. It wraps round towards the south east of Lothal where it's borders stop. Yul Space then expands out east towards the borders of the star wars galaxy where the Yuuzhan Vong came from.**

 **Tython is going to hold a very important role later on, and will explore the Yul's origin.**

 **More locations;**

 **Bagur is located north of Coruscant, in Wild Space. It's the capital of the Order of light and it's borders expand towards the edge of Chiss and Rutharian space.**

 **Rutharian space expands into Wilde space and the Outer Rim but they remain out of that space due to a lack of nothing useful within that space.**

 **The Order of Light's space is split into three areas within the Outer Rim, the Mandalore and Lothal sector are all part of the Order of Light's space.**

 **The Rutharian capital is located north of Bagur above Chiss space in the Unknown Regions.**

 **The Yul capital is located north nest of Coruscant in the Unknown Regions.**

 **With the Order of light borders near Bagur are Ilum and Glee Anselm**

 **The Order of light has it's own hyperspace route known as the Light Freeway, it starts at the Rutharian capital. passes through Csilla, Bagur, Mandalore and ends at Lothal. Concord Dawn is the only world close to this route.**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Mandalore_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**  
 ** _28 BBY_**

 _Five year old Ezra Bridger run forward, expressing his freedom at will. His parents stood in the background, watching with a smile of their face. Sitting close by them, was his uncle, Pre Viszla sat, watching as his nephew enjoyed the freedom._ "He's so energetic, he'd make for a fine Mandalorian Jedi, just like his great ancestor, Tarre Viszla." _Mira chuckled._ "Don't be so sure brother, he has another incredible ancestor, Revan." _Viszla smirked._ "Ah, now your kidding with me, he'll never live up to Revan."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Ezra opened his eyes, feeling the pain from Grinder probing his mind._

 ** _Coruscant_**  
 ** _Core Worlds_**  
 ** _25 BBY_**

 _Ezra widen his eyes as he stepped up the Jedi Temple's steps._ "Welcome to your new home son, you'll become a great warrior." _Ezra smiled. Yoda and Windu greeting them._ "Senators. Welcome." _Mire and Ephraim bowed quickly._ "Greetings, this is our son, Ezra, he is extremely strong in the force." _Yoda glanced up at Ezra._ "Strong, he is. Train him, we may." _Ephraim leaned down, whispering into Yoda's ear._ "Train him, we shall. Become the strongest, out off the Jedi he will."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Ezra screamed in pain. Eyes glancing round in circles._

 ** _Krownest_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**  
 ** _23 BBY_**

 _Ezra scratched the back of his neck, watching as Sabine kicked down another warrior._ "Want to have a go?" _Ezra smirked._ "It'd be my pleasure." _Ezra quickly leapt in, standing ready. The two fought for an hour, in the end, Sabine admitted defeat._ "You're good, I could get use to that." _Ezra smirked._ "We only just met and you like me already."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Ezra winced in pain as he was thrown against a wall, Grinder continued to probe deeper into his memoires._

 ** _Lothal_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**  
 ** _19 BBY_**

"You know my young padawn, you do have quite the crowd of girls following you." _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "A shame I'm already taken." _Ezra smirked as Obi Wan watched the crowd disperse._

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Ezra leapt back, his mind going in circles. Grinder continued deeper._

 ** _Yavin IV_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**  
 ** _2 BBY_**

 _Ezra felt his parents join the force. Grieving as Sabine hugged him._ "They went out like a warrior. In the glory of battle."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Ezra collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as Grinder stepped back._ "He's strong, but I've found what we need to convert him." _Ezra glanced up, his eyes narrowing as he rested upon Doom._ "Good, inform Galea of what needs to happen."

 _Ezra spat out some blood, slowly standing to his knees as he eyed Doom._ "I'll kill you for killing my parents." _Doom chuckled._

 ** _Yavin IV_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**  
 ** _2 BBY_**

 _Doom stood upon the bridge of The Phoenix. His eyes watching the lone Keldabe Class Battlecruiser being surrounded._ "All batteries, all ships, rip that ship to pieces."

 ** _Mandalore_**  
 ** _Outer Rim_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Sabine walked back and fourth. Eyes glancing towards the throne._ "Fuck the New Republic, I'm not waiting for them to come and assist us. Mother, inform Thrawn to have the fleets ready to move out. I won't wait another second more." _Ursa bowed and left. Sabine closed her eyes._ "Come back to me Ezra, I need you now more then ever."

 ** _Coruscant_**  
 ** _Core Worlds_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Mon Mothma watched as Ackbar spoke._ "The Order of Light is prepping their warships for a push into the heart of Yul space, they prepare to strike at their capital, with or without us." _Mon Mothma sighed._ "This is why we should've been ready for them." _A guard quickly walked in._ "We need to get you all off world at once." _Ackbar glanced back._ "Yul forces have dropped from hyperspace and are engaged in combat with our defense fleet."

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Doom sat upon his throne, watching as everything fell into place. The only thing he still needed, was Ezra. Eyeing the room, he grinned. It was only a matter of time till everything had completely fallen into place._

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _4000 BBY_**

 _Doom faced Grinder._ "Brother, when I return in 4000 years time, I shall have paved the way for our kind to rule the galaxy." _Grinder bowed before him, turning round and leaving him be._

 ** _Yullon IV_**  
 ** _Unknown Regions_**  
 ** _Present_**

 _Doom glanced up._ "For the Glory of the Yul, Ta Mork La Yul."

 **Ta Mork La Yul means Long Live The Yul**


	10. Chapter 9

**[Wrapping this up now. Long chapter, but well worth it.]**

 ** _:Tython:_**  
 ** _:Deep Core:_**

 _Sabine watched closely, her gaze lingering over the final few ships to join the invasion fleet. Moving in next to The Revan, The Admonitor, flagship of Pellaeon after The Phoenix was blown up and command ship of the newly formed Phantom Empire. With a sigh, Sabine glanced up._ "All ships, jump to hyperspace. And run battle checks, have all fighters ready to launch and have the ground forces ready to move out."

 ** _:Onderon:_**  
 ** _:Inner Rim:_**

 _A Yul fleet continues to bomb the world below, a small group of New Republic fighters engaged with their fighters._

 ** _:Christophsis:_**  
 ** _:Outer Rim:_**

 _Another Yul fleet begins to engage New Republic forces. Ground forces being deployed to engage at will._

 ** _:Kamino:_**  
 ** _:Outer Rim:_**

 _The New Republic fight back hard, their aim to bring down the Yul quickly. The natives of Kamino aiding in whatever way they can._

 ** _:Lego:_**  
 ** _:Outer Rim:_**

 _The partial droid army fights back with those who have been trapped on Lego for years against the Yul. Their new orbital defense system working overtime._

 ** _:Corellia:_**  
 ** _:Core Worlds:_**

 _A Yul fleet begins to bomb Corellia, Han Solo leads a force of New Republic fighters in a desperate attempt to defend his homeworld._

 ** _:Coruscant:_**  
 ** _:Core Worlds:_**

 _The Yul fleet begins to deploy ground forces to take control off the world, killing all who stand in their way, the New republic fleet is left helpless._

 ** _:Ithor:_**  
 ** _:Mid Rim:_**

 _A Yul fleet begins to level the world below them, reducing the holy world to nothing by a barren wasteland._

 ** _:Mon Cala:_**  
 ** _:Outer Rim:_**

 _A Yul fleet begins to cut off New Republic ship construction, blowing the shipyards out of orbit while they prep their Oceantroopers._

 ** _:Kuat:_**  
 ** _:Core Worlds:_**

 _A Yul fleet ambushes the New Republic forces heading to aid Coruscant, engaging them at will._

 ** _:Fondor:_**  
 ** _:Colony Worlds:_**

 _A Yul fleet bombs the world below, eradicating all life on the surface._

 ** _:Yullon IV:_**  
 ** _:Unknown Regions:_**

 ** _:Surface:_**

 _Doom smirks as reports come in from the numerous successful attacks._ "I am winning this war, the Yul have never known defeat before."

 ** _:Orbit:_**

 _Above, the combined force of the Order of light fleet begins to drop from hyperspace, their fighters deploying as they unleash their firepower against the Yul blockade._

 _Upon the Bridge of The Revan, Sabine turns to Thrawn._ "Thrawn, you have The Revan till I return with Ezra." _Thrawn nods, his eyes glancing out over the battle. Stepping forward, Thrawn narrows his eyes._ "All units, tactical attack formation 22. Fighters, cover the bombers, do not let them win this battle."

 _Kun stood upon the bridge of his flagship, watching as the battle unfolded._ "Inform Yul Defender squadrons that they may engage at will." _The captain nodded. Leaving quickly to carry out his orders._

 _From the hangars of the many Devastation Class Star Destroyers, many Tie Defender like fighters emerged in the hundreds. Each fighter joining a squadron of at least a dozen._

 _Thrawn narrowed his eyes. Noting the Tie Defender like ships. Thrawn turned fast._ "Inform the elite squads to engage those fighters. But be on alert, if Doom has mass produced the Tie Defender, he has most likely improved upon the original design." _Thrawn quickly stepped forward, his eyes glancing over the battle going on._

 ** _:Surface:_**

 _Doom raised an eyebrow as Sabine burst threw the doors to his throne room. Galea slowly stepped forward._ "Ha. Mandord she Figh Mandordelor." _He said. Galea nodded._ "Fem Figh Mal?" _Doom nodded._ "Where's Ezra?" _Sabine had drawn her blasters fast, HK stood not far, his blaster gunning down Yul troops as they advanced alongside Ursa and Tristin down the hall._

"Your husband is quite safe Sabine, infact, he's far better then safe. He's doing great." _Sabine narrowed her eyes quickly._ "What have you done to him?" _Doom chuckled as Grinder stood by his side._ "Nothing that would've harmed him." _Doom nodded in agreement._ "He has grown far more powerful in his time here then he has elsewhere. You should do well to join us."

 _Sabine paused, her eyes wide before Doom clicked his finger. From the side, Ezra walked forward, his eyes narrowed as he set them upon Sabine._ "Kill her." _Ezra turned fast, igniting the Darksaber as he charged forward._

 _Sabine stepped back, her eyes watching as Ezra moved in. Closing them, Sabine spoke._ "Ezra. Don't let them win, this isn't you." _Ezra didn't acknowledge her. In an instant, Sabine grabbed Revan's blade and ignited it. Blocking a strike from Ezra. Doom crackled with sinister laughter as he watched the two stand opposite each other._ "Excellent, kill her, end her life."

 _Sabine moved back, blocking another Strike from Ezra. Her mind was already racing through the many things she might have to do. But Ezra, he refused to even backdown. Her mind told her, that Ezra was not himself. With a deep breath, Sabine armed her vambraces and began to use them._

 _Ezra was unprepared for the sudden attacks. His body froze as he was paralysed. Falling back, Sabine quickly kicked him. Getting up, Ezra moved forward fast, using the Darksaber to disarm her before lifting it above his._

"Ezra, if you're still in there. Don't do it. Don't let him win. But if you're not. Then go ahead. End my life. But before you do. Ensure that it's done with the force." _Ezra brought the Darksaber down, his eyes widening as he halted just above her head. He could feel another presence in the force. It wasn't emitting from around him, but from Sabine. Turning round, Ezra glanced at the ground._

"I won't kill you." _Sabine raised her head. Slowly standing to her feet, Ezra stepped forward._ "I finally understand the force." _Doom watched as Ezra slowly raised his head. His free hand pulling Revan's blade to him. Igniting it. Ezra continued._ "There is no light." _His eyes soon came into view. No longer narrowed. His right eye glowed a bright blue._ "There is no dark." _His left eye glowed a bright yellow._ "There is no middle." _Ezra narrowed his eyes._

"There is only one path. Harmony, chaos, order, madness. There is none of that. There is only the force and the user. A bond. A blade to be treated with respect. To be used only when needed. A force of nature. A life force." _Ezra slowly allowed his lips to turn into a grin._ "You tortured me, dug into my memoires, turned me against my people, my order, my family. You wanted me to kill my wife, my unborn child. I will not be any ones weapon, I won't be some ones tool. I will end you here and now. SO COME AND GET SOME, NEISH"

 _Doom widen his eyes._ "Vroom, Galea, end him while I prep my battle gear." _Grinder and Galea stood forward._ "As you command Grand General." _Ezra's grin grows larger. Grinder ignites his two orange blades, Galea grabbing her blaster. Charging forward, Ezra leaps into the air, closing his eyes as he lands upon the ground. Bringing his blades up, he blocks Grinder's swing._

 _Moving swiftly and rapidly. Ezra quickly blocks one of Galea's blasts. Spinning on the spot, Ezra blocks another of Grinder's strikes. Opening his eyes, Ezra begins to tap into the force, accessing all the fury he can. Feeling the fury coming from the Yul in orbit, on the ground, and those around him, Ezra begins to feel stronger._

 _Moving faster, Ezra begins to move like a blur. Appearing in one spot only to appear in another. Grinder's eyes start to falter in tracking him. Sabine watches this, a small smile of amusement growing upon her face._

 _Ezra quickly turns, Impaling Galea with the Darksaber before turning it and slicing horizontally up her body. Turning fast, Ezra moves again. Grinder turns, eyes sweeping like mad as he attempts to focus on Ezra._

 _In seconds, pain shoots up his body as Grinder glances down, his head falling to the ground as Ezra steps forward. His eyes glancing out as Doom enters._ "Impressive, but you have called me the worst thing Yul history. So now you shall die." _Ezra chuckles and moves forward fast._

 _Doom brings a sword up, blocking Ezra's strike fast. Ezra, takes note of the sword before leaping back. Cracking his neck, Doom narrows his eyes._ "The royal sword of Ven God. Able to withstand a lightsaber. It could survive an explosion from a Kyber crystal or Green Crytonic Crystal." _Ezra rolled his eyes and moved forward. Doom quickly turns to the side, brining his blade up before blocking Ezra's strike._

 _Quickly igniting Malgus's lightsaber, Doom begins to counter Ezra. Forcing him back, matching him, blow for blow. Ezra notices the change, his eyes remained focused upon his. Counting each step, Ezra quickly stepped to the side. Deactivating the Darksaber and using the force to send Doom flying into the wall._

 _Stepping forward, Ezra held Revan's blade before him, his eyes locked onto his foe. Doom slowly eyes Ezra, with a smirk, he charges forward. Placing the royal sword upon his back as he grabs his blaster and fires. Ezra quickly blocks, deflecting the bolts back at Doom._

 _Doom charges right into them, his armour absorbing the bolts before bringing his blade up to strike upon Ezra. Ezra quickly blocks, using his new found knowledge, Ezra begins to channel a new need, the need to lead, to see that the galaxy is forever defended. Forcing Doom back, Ezra quickly sits down, crossing his legs as he begins to meditate._

 _Doom watches before he walks forward. Each stride taken with power and honour. Stopping before Ezra, Doom smirks, his eyes grabbing the royal sword and bringing it down. The sword stops halfway. A pain shooting up his body as he feels something penetrate his armour and skin._

 _Glancing down, Doom grunts before he slowly stumbles back. His hand grasping the wound._ "No one has ever beaten me. No one. So how have you? How? HOW?" _Ezra slowly stepped forward. Using the force, Ezra begins to see two seconds into the future. Sidestepping, Ezra slices down, cutting Doom's left arm clean off._ "HOW?" _Ezra quickly moves back, watching closely. IN another quick movement, Ezra brings Doom to his knees._ "Impossible. No one has ever beaten me, no one. So how have you?"

 _Ezra smirked._ "The need to lead, to defend innocent life, to protect the galaxy from threats like you. They will always exist. And I shall lead the Order of Light in defence of this galaxy." _Doom closes his eyes. Accepting his fate. Ezra quickly slices his head off. Turning round, Ezra quickly sits down. Crossing his legs as he begins to meditate. Reaching out into the force, Ezra begins to expand his reach across the Known Galaxy. Tapping into the minds of those fighting against the Yul Empire. Suddenly, Ezra begins to direct their battles at once. Allowing them to perfectly counter every move made by the Yul._

 _Several minutes later, Ezra slowly rests his body. His eyes opening as he feels the cries of joy and victory across the galaxy. Standing slowly, Ezra approaches Sabine._ "Sabine. I'm going to be a father." _Sabine nods. Her hand rubbing her stomach._ "Yes, we're going to be parents. Clan Bridger shall live on, and no one can stand in our way."

 ** _:Mandalore:_**  
 ** _:Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:9 months later:_**

 _Ezra slowly sat next to Sabine. A small bundle of cloth wrapped in her arms._ "Ezra, say hello to your son." _Ezra smiles as a small tear of joy rolls down his face._ "What do we call him?" _Sabine smiles lightly._ "Tarre." _Ezra nods._ "Tarre Revan Bridger." _Sabine nods, her smile was large._ "We're going to do so many things with him." _Ezra nods._ "And I can already sense the force is strong in him. We have our work cut out for us." _Sabine nods. Hera and Ursa slowly enter. The Ghost crew and Sabine's family close behind._ "And we'll be there to assist you in anyway."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Ha. Mandord she Figh Mandordelor is Yul for Halt. Mandalorian shall fight Mand'alor  
Fem Figh Mal** **is Yul for She fight him**

 **Ezra really goes mad. I've had this idea for an ending for since the second chapter.**

 **Vroom is Grinder's real name.**

 **Sabine was pregnant, those who guess called it.**

 **Tarre Bridger is a character I created for a revamped oneshot of mine on Wattpad. His middle name is unique for this Trilogy only.**

 **Doom seems to fair better then his brother in combat against Ezra. This is because Doom has had experience with fighting force users in the past.**

 **Ezra uses battle meditation to end the war quickly.**

 **The list of worlds is to show how dire the war has become for the New Republic.**

 **The Phantom Empire is the reborn Galactic Empire under Pellaeon. Phantom here meaning ghosts or shadows of the past. More so those who would not dare publicly speak out against the Emperor.**

 **The Admonitor was the flagship of Grand Admiral Thrawn before he started using The Chimera in Legends.**

 **All the worlds are located in these select areas of space.**

 **Crytonic Crystals are far more deadly then Kyber Crystals. But bare a similar appearance and status in the force. Bagur has a core made of Purple Crytonic Crystals, the rarest and most stable of the four types.**

 **Han Solo makes his first appearance here in leading a defence on his homeworld.**

 **Kun returned to Yullon IV at the orders of Doom.**

 **Galea is Doom's lover and betrothed. Shame it never happened, buts what happens when you piss Ezra off.**

 **The force may not actually work in this way in Legends or Canon. But to hell with it. This is MY universe, I can have things work in different ways.**


End file.
